This investigation is a five-year intensive study of the entire congenital glaucoma problem. This includes the congenital glaucoma problem per se as well as those anterior segment anomalies which are of congenital origin and are often associated with later developing glaucoma. Research objectives are to create a better understanding of the etiology, pathogenesis, clinical characteristics and therapeutic responsiveness of these relatively rare diseases. Major goals are (1) to develop a uniform terminology for the clinical definition of the congenital glaucomas based on the structural changes in the anterior segment and therapeutic response in the individual disease processes; (2) to determine if there is a relationship between the clinical appearance of microscopic anatomy and subsequent response to surgical therapy; and (3) to evaluate the long-term results of the standard therapies used in the congenital glaucomas. To realize these objectives this investigation has been divided into Prospective and Retrospective sections, which allow respectively a detailed analysis of eyes currently under treatment and long-term follow-up information on eyes previously treated for the congenital glaucomas.